Kawaii Pretty Cure 5
Kawaii Pretty Cure 5! (かわいいプリキュア 5! Kawaii Purikyua Faibu!) Is a 2019 Magical Girl Anime series, planning the premiere in February 2019. It has main motifs of Toys, Happiness and Teamwork. Story The Joy Kingdom is a lovely and peaceful utopia. . . Well until the evil Dream Crusher attacked and smashed the sacred and powerful, Toytime Heart Chest into ten pieces which then fell on earth. So the ruler Queen Dream sent her loyal knights Marmalade and Ganache down to earth in order to retrieve them, but to do so they must find the legendary Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure *'Oshima Penny / Cure Ribbon ' A cheerful 13 year old who loves playing with her 6 year old little sisters, Moe and Sakura. Penny hopes of seeing what it is actually like to become an adult, even though she secretly is afraid of happening. Her catchprase is "Absolutely Amazing! '''本当にすごい！Hontoni Sugoi!". Her theme color is light pink. '"A cute design・Endless inspiration! Cure Ribbon!"' *'Aozora Yume / Cure Feather''' A sporty and adventurous 13 year old in Penny's class. Yume is a very competitive girl who prefers to dress in male fashion, and dreams of becoming the world's first female designer of male fashion. She is captain of the football team and loves practicing. Her theme color is blue. "The great cute feathers''・ ''A beautiful touch! Cure Feather!" *'Kitamoto Tori / Cure Jolly ' A new student at Omocha Middle School. Even though only being 13, she is kinda short and hates it when mentioned. Tori dreams of owning a toystore when she grows up but if not a makeup artist like her older cousin, Tomomi. Her theme color is yellow. "A lovely sunny day・A cute smile! Cure Jolly!" *'''Minamikaze ''Kiyoko / Cure Dolly A shy and sheepish girl who is part of the Drama Club at school and enjoys reading the classic, Romeo and Juliet. Kiyoko is also secretly talented with sewing and designing. Her theme color is green. "Stitches and Fabric・Cute with perfection! Cure Dolly!" *'Cure Lullaby' A mysterious Cure who appears halfway throughout the series. Her theme color is purple. "A peaceful sleep・A cute dream! Cure Lullaby!" Allies *'Marmalade' A small faiy from the Joy Kingdom. She resembles a cream and white teddy bear with bright magenta eyes and light pink cheeks. *'Ganache' Marmalade's older brother. He resembles a small tan tabby with chocolate brown eyes, pale pink cheeks and black bowtie around his neck. Villains *'Dream Crusher' *'Boogey Boy' *'Ballerinette' *'Sandy' *'Smokey Eyes' *'Tandokunena' Items *'Toytime Heart Chest' Magical, special item once owned by Queen Dream. It grants the Cures Toytime Form and allows them to use, Supreme Happiness Spiral! *'Kawaii Ring ' The transformation device. It resembles an old white ring with a stone inside, equivilent to each Cure's respective color. *Cure Ribbon - Rose Quartz *Cure Feather - Pearl *Cure Jolly - Yellow Tourmaline *Cure Dolly - Jade *Cure Lullaby - Amethyst Settings *'Omocha Town' Main location where the story takes place. *'Omocha Middle School' Middle and high class institution the Cures attend. *'Joy Kingdom' Once peaceful and beautiful utopia inhabited by not only humans, but also toys and toy-like animals. *'Nightmare Worlds' World of darkness ruled by Dream Crusher. Category:Kawaii Pretty Cure 5 Category:Fan Series Category:Toy Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series